Beach Adventure
by RinoaAmbrai
Summary: This is about a vacation that the characters from FF8 go on and it starts out as a harmless vacation and turns into an interesting adventure.
1. Beach Plans

It was a beautiful day at the Garden and Squall, Irvine, and Zell were all stuck indoors taking a math final. Irvine had been looking off of his neighbor's paper for the past fifteen minutes, and since the instructor was sleeping he continued to do so. Zell, being the brilliant mathematician that he is, was already finished and was now napping quietly on his desk.  
  
"Psst! Hey Squall," whispered Irvine.  
  
"What?" answered a bored Squall.  
  
"Are you and Rinoa, you know—still together?"  
  
"For the millionth time today Irvine no we are not still together."  
  
"Why?" asked Irvine while looking at another students paper.  
  
"We had some differences that we couldn't work out. Now work on your test," replied Squall.  
  
"I am working," he said as he wrote down another answer, "So what we the differences?"  
  
"I'd rather not discuss this matter with you Irvine. I know how you get in discussions that have to do with the female race."  
  
"That's harsh man. I know what I am talking about. Now come on tell me. Maybe I can help you two get back together."  
  
"No, I don't think you can. We had some really deep…personal matters that we disagreed on," sighed Squall. At this point the instructor woke and realized that his students were all chatting giving little or no attention to their tests.  
  
"Class! Get back to work! The next time I hear someone talk I will take away every test and flunk all of you!" screamed the instructor. At this threat all but Zell went back to working on their tests. In the next thirty minutes everyone in the class finished and Irvine started up again.  
  
"So are you going to tell me about the "personal problems" that you and Rinoa had?" inquired Irvine curiously.  
  
"No," was Squall's one word reply.  
  
"Fine! Just go ahead and wither away in your own misery Squall but when you want to talk don't even think about coming to me for pity!" stormed Irvine. With that he grabbed his books and moved across the room to talk to the more intelligent half of the class—the females.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rinoa and Quistis were in their dorm gossiping about anything that came to mind. As Quistis sat at the computer and added to her online diary Rinoa talked to her hearts content about anything that she wanted to get out of her system. She started with, "So Quistis, who are you fancying these days?"  
  
"I don't really fancy anyone at this time. I find them all either to be too immature, self-centered, perverted, not very intelligent—"  
  
"Ok I get the point," interrupted Rinoa, " Well as you know Squall and I went our separate ways last week—"  
  
Here she goes again. I hope she doesn't start balling about how wonderful Squall was and how sweet he always was to her. I think I would die if I had to listen to that again. I'm just glad that she doesn't know that when I found out that they had broken up I jumped for joy and had a little party to myself. I have been dreaming of the day when I could finally have my chance with Squall for almost three years now. I have to be careful though. He is still vulnerable and I don't want to lose Rinoa's friendship over a guy. Even if she does get rather annoying after a while. Especially when all she ever talked about was Squall. No, she still only talks about Squall—  
  
Quistis's thoughts were interrupted by a simple question from Rinoa, "Quistis are you listening?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rinoa I guess I got carried away in my paper," lied Quistis, "continue though, please."  
  
"Ok. Thanks for being so open minded with me Quistis. I really appreciate that you always listen to me. I know I can get a little out of hand sometimes but I have to get my feelings out in the open. If I didn't I might go nuts!" Rinoa stated gratefully.  
  
"Sure, no problem. What are friends for anyway?" replied Quistis, " hey I've got an idea to get your mind off of Squall. Why don't we go on a little vacation? You know take the scenic route to the beach and stay there for a week or so."  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea Quistis! We should ask the others if they want to go with!" Rinoa said as she jumped up from the bed and began to get her coat and shoes on.  
  
"Are you sure that you can spend a week out in the wilderness with Squall there? I mean I don't want you to get upset over him being there."  
  
"Nonsense. I will not let Squall get me down. Besides if we go then the others will feel left out. Squall and I may have broken up but I still want to be friends with him," stated Rinoa.  
  
"Alright lets go to the cafeteria. Everyone else will be getting out of class soon and then we can all eat lunch," suggested Quistis.  
  
**Lunch in the cafeteria**  
  
"Hey guys, Quistis had a great idea. Since tomorrow starts our summer vacation why don't we all go to the beach and camp out for a week? We can take off tomorrow after we get all of our stuff together and have a vehicle rented. So what do you guys think?" Rinoa asked excitedly.  
  
"I think it's an excellent idea. I have been dying to go to the beach and get a tan and play in the waves!" Selphie said bouncing energetically in her seat.  
  
"I'm for it," replied Zell in between bites of hot dog. He had made sure that he was first in line today to get his share of his favorite food.  
  
"Hell yeah! Do you know what kinds of awesome things we could do?!?! Wow! I can't wait to go!" Irvine exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"What about you Squall?" questioned Quistis, "Are you going to accompany us?"  
  
"Why not?" Squall said to his waiting friends.  
  
"Great! Ok Squall we'll leave you in charge of renting a large van or RV. Selphie get all the beach accessories like beach balls, volley ball net, pretty much anything you think that we will like. Rinoa and I will get all the food and necessities packed. Zell we'd like you to call the beach camping grounds and make the reservations, and I think that's it!" ordered Quistis.  
  
"Alright so we leave tomorrow? What time?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Let's aim for about 9:30 a.m.," said Rinoa.  
  
"Ok everyone, get your things together tonight and we'll meet at the front entrance at 9 a.m. sharp!" Quistis said. 


	2. Beach Preparations

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this on the last chapter. Ok I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, etc. they all belong to those lucky Squaresoft people.  
  
  
  
Summary: Well in this chapter the group will prepare for and start on their 3-day journey to the beach area that they are heading for. I know that some of you may be upset that Rinoa and Squall are not together. I haven't decided if they will get back together in the end or not. Review and you might help me make up my mind on what to do. In the end if you want to find out what I decide continue reading my fic :-D I think I will put up a chapter at least once a week. Possibly more when I get out of school. Well ENJOY!!!  
  
  
  
Warning: This chapter has some mild language in it. Just to warn you a little in advance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So are you going to get up?" Rinoa inquired as she jumped on Quistis's bed.  
  
"What?" Quistis questioned dumbly totally forgetting that the gang was going on vacation today.  
  
"It's 8 o'clock and we've got to be ready to meet the others in an hour!" exclaimed Rinoa.  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot! Why didn't you get me up sooner? You know how long it takes me to fix my flawless up-do!" whined Quistis.  
  
"Well you should be able to pull it off. Come on now get up and stop whining," Rinoa said as she hopped off the bed and started to tidy her side of the room, so that it wouldn't be a mess when they got back, "I'll go make sure that all the reservations are in order while you get ready."  
  
**Zell's Dorm**  
  
"Yeah we've got a hotel room in the resort on the north side of the beach, and Squall told me that we've got an RV with a full tank of fuel," Zell told Rinoa.  
  
"Great! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Rinoa exclaimed ecstatically.  
  
"Tell me about it . . .so you and Quistis got all the food right?" Zell wondered out loud.  
  
"Yes Zell and don't worry there are plenty of hot dogs. We bought enough so that you wouldn't run out even if you had 10 a day!" Rinoa explained. It took a hell of a lot of money to buy all that too! I hope we don't run out because then he is likely to get really irritable. Oh I hope this all goes ok.  
  
"Awesome!! So when's lunch?" asked Zell excitedly.  
  
"Not for another four hours at least," laughed Rinoa.  
  
"That long?!?!" Zell was now down in the dumps sad. He wanted to eat then and there!  
  
  
  
**9 a.m. front entrance**  
  
"Is everyone here?" Quistis asked as she walked up to the group with her hair perfect as always.  
  
"Sure are," responded Rinoa, "and we loaded all of our luggage into the RV already so as soon as we decide who is going to drive—"  
  
"Iwanttodrive!" interrupted Irvine slurring his words in an effort to be first to volunteer.  
  
"No it's my turn!" whined Selphie.  
  
"We will all have to drive sometime so Selphie you can drive second," Quistis explained patiently.  
  
"And we're off!" Rinoa squeaked as she bounced up and down.  
  
  
  
**In the RV, approximately noon**  
  
"Is it time for lunch yet?" Zell asked for the millionth time.  
  
Rinoa sat for about a minute and finally she gave in, "Yes Zell but you can only have—." She didn't even get to finish as Zell disappeared from his seat and ran toward the small refrigerator and opened it to find it packed with over 17 packages of plump juicy hot dogs.  
  
"Yippy! Look at all of 'em," Zell said as he took out a package and began to tear it open.  
  
"Don't make a mess now Zell," Quistis warned, "the last time that we rented something you got ketchup and mustard—."  
  
"I did not! You can't prove anything. You don't know that it was me that got ketchup squirts on the walls—I mean . . ." Zell cut himself off. Then added, "Besides I don't even like mustard."  
  
"Like hell you don't!" Squall exclaimed as Zell looked sheepishly around. Everyone there knew that Zell loved everything on his hot dogs.  
  
"When do I get to drive?" Selphie asked bouncing in her seat.  
  
"Never!" Irvine sarcastically replied.  
  
"You big goof! It's my turn," jumping up from her seat Selphie went up to Irvine and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Selphie had always loved Irvine but not in that special type of way. It was more of a big brother little sister kind of love.  
  
"Thanks shorty . . .but you aren't gonna get the driver's seat so easily. At this point there was a camping ground coming up on the right and Irvine pulled the RV over and parked. Selphie thinking that oh it's my turn now. Waited patiently for Irvine to unbuckle his seat belt, stand up, and then he looked at her. Then she knew.  
  
"NO! Irvine! Squall help me—!" shrieked Selphie as Irvine picked her up and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He then ran out the door of the RV and tackled Selphie on to the ground.  
  
"No tickling! That's against the rules! Squall!" Squall stood there laughing at his two ridiculous friends. Irvine tickled Selphie so much that tears were streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Uncle? Come on Selphie. Say uncle!" laughed Irvine.  
  
"Uncle! Uncle uncle uncle uncle!" squealed Selphie. Irvine then let her up and began to walk back to the RV.  
  
"Now you can drive," he told Selphie over his shoulder.  
  
"You big dumb cowboy!" Selphie shouted as she leapt onto his back and tried to take him down. Which was hopeless because to her he was a giant. She clung onto him and refused to let go until Irvine promised not to tickle her anymore. Little did she know that he had his fingers crossed . . .  
  
"Alright you two clowns lets get this show on the road we still have a two day drive from here," Quistis called from the doorway of the RV. Selphie walked up the to door turned around and stuck her tongue out at Irvine, who was sitting on the ground, before re-entering the RV.  
  
"You know Irvine sometimes I wonder if you're really as old as you say you are," Squall teased. Then the two walked back to the RV and go to their seats.  
  
"All aboard?" called Selphie pretending to be a train conductor. "Hey," Selphie called back to her friends, "how do you move the seat the pedals are like six feet away!"  
  
So what do you think of this chapter? I thought that I should bring Zell, Selphie, and Irvine into the story a little more and I thought it would be fun to add a little bit of comedy. It was fun writing that part! hehehe Well you know what to do. Push the review button and tell me what you think. 


	3. First Night

Disclaimer: I want to let you know that the story that will be told in this is an urban legend and not my own. And as I have said before I do not own the FF8 characters.  
  
  
  
Summary: Well this chapter is about the first night of the group's vacation. They are at a campground telling stories. I tried to find some good spooky urban legends …I don't know how scary they are to you. Some of you may be terrified while others think that they are bed time stories either way no flames in your reviews please!! Well I will shut up now and let you read—Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Warning: The story that Irvine tells is a little graphic so if you don't like that kind of thing then I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
This night was warm with a slight breeze. Selphie and Irvine had traded positions again …with less horseplay this time, and Irvine had pulled into a camping area for the group to stay at over night. They decided the best way to start the first night was to play a few games. The first one that they attempted was hide-and-seek but that backfired when Zell got stuck upside down in a tree.  
  
"Zell how did you get upside down?" Quistie asked while trying to hide the giggle that was rising in her throat.  
  
"I told you. I wanted to hide where no one would find me so I climbed up here and slipped. Next thing I know the branch I'm standing on snaps. When I started to fall I tried to grab the branch but I missed—"  
  
At this point Selphie cuts in to say, "No you didn't! Your arms were flailing everywhere and you had the most hilarious expression on your face. Like this." Selphie then contorted her face to have an expression of mixed terror with astonishment. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth stretched across her teeth so that it looked as if she were constipated. Everyone laughed at Selphie's impression of Zell.  
  
"I did not," argued Zell, " anyway back to what I was saying before SOMEONE so rudely interrupted me. I tried to catch myself but the branch slipped and then my pant leg got caught on that thar pointy branch. If it weren't for that then my head would have gone SPLAT on the ground!"  
  
"You it would not!" Rinoa laughed, " that tree is less than 20 feet tall and you were caught only about 5 feet off the ground so you would have only gotten a bump on the noggin."  
  
Zell being told that he would not have had his tragic accident pouted, "But the bump would have HURT! Fine if you want to be mean like that then go right ahead. If I would have died you would have been sorry that you said that." Everyone hid smiles at Zell's exaggeration of his could-of-been- injury. "So are you guys going to get me out of this tree or what?" Zell pleaded.  
  
"Naw, I think we'll leave you there for the birds to eat …but seeing as how you ALMOST died I guess we can let you down," Rinoa teased. Zell scowled at her but from upside down it looked absolutely ridiculous so everyone burst out laughing. Irvine and Squall being the tallest people with the group released Zell's pants from the branch and helped him to the ground. Making sure that he didn't hit his head like he thought he was going to do.  
  
"Well now what should we do?" asked Squall.  
  
"I know!" piped Selphie, "Let's tell ghost stories!"  
  
"Are you sure Selphie," Rinoa asked with a mild look of fright on her face, " I mean it's dark and scary out here in the wilderness and something might happen if—"  
  
"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat! You can sit by me," Irvine offered.  
  
"Thank you Irvine but I think that I will be just fine. I am tired anyway so I think I'm going to go read a little and go to bed. Night everyone," as Rinoa retreated Irvine caught Squall watching her walk slowly back to the RV. I know that he still loves her. How can he not love her after all that they've been through? He is just too stubborn to admit it. I'm gonna have to talk some sense into him …after the story telling. All of them, except Rinoa, then trudged over to one of the fire rings at the park and got a crackling blaze going. Quistis went back to the RV and grabbed some blankets for the rest of the group. Then picked a spot next to Squall for the story telling.  
  
"Who's going to go first?" Selphie wondered aloud.  
  
"I want to," Irvine replied.  
  
"Go for it then," Zell said as he began to roast three hotdogs over the fire.  
  
"Alright have you guys heard the one about the babysitter?" he asked. When no one answered he continued, "Well this girl let's call her Lupe was called to do baby-sit a pair of twins while the parents went out. So she went over there at approximately 8 p.m. When the parents left the twins were already in bed and asleep. So Lupe grabbed the phone and called one of her friends to gossip for a while. When she was done she started to do her homework. After about 15 minutes the phone rang. She answered it and a creepy voice said, 'I'm two hours away and I'm coming to get you!' Then hung up. Lupe thinking that someone was just pranking her ignored the warning and went back to doing her geometry. At 9 p.m. the phone rang again and the same voice said, 'I'm an hour away and I'm going to get you!' At this point Lupe was getting a little annoyed that someone would pull the same prank twice in one night. So she went back to work. Then around 9:45 the phone rang for the third time and Lupe answered it as usual. The man on the other end whispered in a harsh voice, 'I'm a fifteen minutes away. Are you prepared?' Lupe was getting tired of the joke so she said to her harasser. 'I don't think that you are telling the truth. Now leave me alone you creep!' and hung up the phone. At 9:55 the phone rang once again as Lupe answered the phone the voice spoke harshly, 'I am five minutes away and I will kill you!' Lupe being very scared ran around the house locking all the doors and windows. As she locked the front door the phone rang in her hand. 'Hello?' she answered terrified of what she would hear next. 'I'm a block away …now I'm coming up the driveway …I'm at the front door—'*click* The phone hung up. Lupe ran up stairs to where the twins were sleeping. They were fine. She then walked cautiously back down the stairs and to her horror a message was written in dripping crimson blood on the open front door, 'Have you seen the twins lately?' Lupe turned bone white and raced up the stairs three at a time. When she entered the twins' room she tried the light switch and it had shorted out. So she crept over to the twins' cribs and pulled the blankets back— Are you guys ready for this?" Irvine asked breaking into his own story. His friends just sat there staring at him.  
  
"Come on Irvine finish it already!" Quistis shrieked clutching at Squall.  
  
"Well as Lupe pulled the blankets back she saw that the twins throats had been slit and their heads were only connected to their bodies by a single string of flesh. Lupe sick beyond belief ran down the stairs out the door. In her frantic attempt to get the neighbor's attention she didn't see the small tricycle on the sidewalk. She tripped over it and her skull smashed into the pavement. Killing herself instantly. When the police investigated the murders and Lupe's death they found evidence that Lupe had been sleeping at the kitchen table. They checked the phone records and saw that the last call made before 9 p.m. was the one made to her friend. In the search of the twin's room they found a bloody butcher's knife with Lupe's fingerprints on it. With this evidence they concluded that as Lupe slept she must have started to sleep walk and she killed the twins in her sleep! Now how's that for a spooky tale?" Irvine asked triumphantly.  
  
"Well for starters that was just disgusting when she found the twins. Did you have to be so graphic?" Selphie asked looking as if she would be sick.  
  
"Why of course! It would have taken all the oomph out of the tale if I would have just said that the twins were dead!" Irvine explained, "Ok who's next?"  
  
"Well I for one am done hearing any and all spooky/ gory stories for the night. So I think I will join Rinoa in the RV. Good night," and with that Selphie got up with her blanket. She hadn't gone two feet when she asked, "Irvine, can you walk me back its dark and spooky out?"  
  
"Sure shorty. No problem," Irvine jumped up and escorted Selphie back to the RV.  
  
"Well now there are only four of us. What should we do?" Zell asked looking around at Squall and Quistis.  
  
"I think that we should just talk," Quistis said looking at Squall.  
  
"I don't feel like talking right now so I'm gonna go to bed," Squall stated, pried Quistie's clutching hands off his arm, and walked back to the RV. Quistis feeling blown off walked off in to the trees in a huff. After she was out of sight Irvine returned to the fire where now only Zell sat.  
  
"Jeez, I leave for two seconds and everyone disappears," Irvine observed.  
  
"Well I guess there's nothing left to do. Should we wait for Quistis?" Zell pondered.  
  
"Where did she go?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Into that group of trees over there," Zell said pointing to a cluster that couldn't have had more than fifty trees in it.  
  
"What?!?!" Irvine shouted, "Doesn't she know that those trees come out into prime T-Rexaur mating ground?"  
  
"You mean to tell me that you parked us in a camping ground that is next to a bunch of horny T-Rexaurs!! What were you thinking?" Zell asked astonished.  
  
"Well there is a laser fence around this area but if you don't know about it you might run into it!" Irvine explained.  
  
"We have to go after her! Why didn't you tell all of us about this?" Zell scolded.  
  
"I didn't want to get anyone worked up. Besides I didn't think that anyone would have reason to go wandering on their own." As Irvine was saying this he and Zell were rapidly walking through the trees. After about ten minutes they heard a scream to their right and ran in that direction. When they found the source of the scream it was Quistis staring straight into the eyes of a T-Rexaur …  
  
And I think that is where I will leave off. So to find out if Quistis escapes the T-Rexaur you have to read my next chapter. Don't forget to review. By the way no flames *cringes in anticipation* and if you are one of the people that reviewed earlier and notice that your reviews are no longer present it is because I had some technical difficulties and had to remove and re-upload this entire story! I was so mad but I'm sure that you will review again so have fun reading the chapters to come! :-D 


End file.
